This study proposes to measure skeletal remodeling rates based on tetracycline-labeled bone biopsies of three major clinical types of OI. Subjects having elevated bone turnover rates will be subsequently treated with pamidronate (IV) for a period of two years, and changes in bone turnover will again be determined by histomorphometric analysis of bone biopsies.